Broken Heart
by celeste melina
Summary: This is me, celeste, I just added another word. Sorry, don't want to confuse anyone! A girl vowes revenge for something Serena did. How far will she go and why does it involve Darien?
1. Broken Heart

Disclaimer-I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. It belongs to a wonderful genius, not me, so please don't sue me!  
  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
"*action while talking*"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'That little bitch! How dare she embarass me like that! I will have my revenge!' vowed Kitana growling in the back of her throat.  
  
'That whore they had a right to call Serena is going down.' She thought as she saw Serena once again all over her, Kitana's, boyfriend.  
  
'And she even has a boyfriend!' Kitana thought with a snarl.  
  
'Hey! That's it!' Kitana grinned devillishly and left to contact the one person who could bring little Serena to tears, Alyssa Majere.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Darien, I'm sorry to do this to you but..." Darien's boss began. Darien gulped nervously.  
  
"But what sir?" He asked, scared of his answer. He couldn't lose this job, if he did he wouldn't be able to pay his bills.  
  
"For a while, I'm not sure how long, you are going to go to California in the United States. There is an important project that I know you are the right man for." His boss continued. Darien sighed 'at least I wasn't fired' he thought, 'but how will I tell Serena without her going insane?'  
  
"You leave in three days," his boss finished. Darien sighed again, it was going to be a very long three days.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitana dialed the telephone number very carefully.  
  
"Hello? Alyssa Majere here," a voice said.  
  
"Yes, hello Alyssa. This is Kitana, Kitana Kiro. You remember me right? Yes, I thought you did. Listen, I need some help. Do you think you can come over? Yeah I want to bring that Serena Tsukino girl to tears the best possible way, through Darien Chiba.  
  
"I'll be right over," The voice answered.  
  
Kitana hung up the phone and began to laugh demonically.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hi there! Like it? Sorry it was so short. Don't worry, the chapters will be much longer. I want to warn you that some of the chapters in this fic will be R to NC-17 because sex scenes, just to warn you. I'll have the next one out as soon as possible. Also, please email me telling me if you liked it, loved it, hated it? I'm welcome to anything, including flames, although I do prefer nice mail :) Ja ne!  



	2. Broken Heart Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, so please don't sue me!  
  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'   
"*action while talking*"  
  
  
Also, please read the prologue before you read this!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien walked down the street, sighing as the muffled cries got softer and softer as he got farther and farther away. 'She took it better than I expected her to,' he thought as he continued down the street. He didn't notice the girl also deep in thought until "oof!" they had collided.  
  
"I'm very sorry sir, I wasn't looking where I was going, please, I'm very sorry," the girl began, bowing and started to go.  
  
"Really, it's okay," Darien yelled to the retreating figure. "I wasn't paying attention either."  
  
The girl turned around, smiled and kept walking. It was then that Darien felt his heart clinch. 'She's beautiful! Even more beautiful than Serena!' He thought to himself. 'That wonderful long, wavy silver hair. Those aqua colored eyes, like the ocean. Those beautiful pink lips that looked kissibly soft. What I would give to kiss those perfect lips.' He thought in a daze. 'And that body!' She had all the right curves and from what he could tell under that huge shirt were round, perfect breasts. He sighed as the thought of the picture.  
  
'NO!' he scolded himself. 'You have Serena! But Serena never looked that good,' his mind argued back. Slowly he turned around and walked to his apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'That was him. That was my assignment, Darien Chiba. Wow, he really is cute. I will enjoy seducing him,' Alyssa Majere thoguht while walking away. She tossed her long silver hair back and looked back to see him in a daze. She chuckled to herself.  
  
'And it shouldn't be too hard either, especially since he's leaving for California in a few days,' she smiled. 'And I live in California.' She giggled and went to a payphone to call Kitana.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Waaah! NO! He can't leave me! Waaaaaaaaaaaah!" Serena cried hysterically.  
  
"Serena! It will only be for a little while, you're so immature!" Raye said in her annoyed tone.  
  
'Oh Raye, you're so mean to me! Waaaaah!" Serena said still bawling.  
  
"Yeah Raye, lighten up a bit! How would you act if Chad went away for a while?" Lita argued.  
  
"I would be sad, but I wouldn't start bawling over it!" Raye argued back.  
  
"But still Raye, you should cut her some slack," Mina added.   
  
"I agree," Amy said. All four girls glared at each other with lightning bolts coming from each while Serena kept bawling.  
  
"Waaaaaaah! I want my Darieeeeeeeeen! What if he finds a new girl?" Serena yelled.  
  
"Oh Serena. This is Darien we're talking about! He wouldn't find another girl," said Amy softly.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Mina and Lita.  
  
"I don't know. If I was him I would him I would be considering how much you cry and whine," said raye.  
  
"RAYE!" Amy, Lita, and Mina yelled.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
  
Kitana looked at the scene from behind a bush and luaghed to herself. 'Little do you know Serena that your Darien will get a new girl and you'll be sure to see it too!' Kitana thought and grinned. Just then her cell phone rang. She quickly left the bush and ran as far from there as possible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello?" Kitana answered the phone.  
  
"I just met him," the voice said.  
  
"Oh? And?" Kitana said.  
  
"He'll go down easily," Alyssa said.  
  
"Good. I assume you'll be leaving for California soon and that you'll keep me posted?" Kitana said grinning.  
  
"Yes I will," Alyssa said.  
  
"Okay then, good luck and enjoy your money," Kitana said and hing up. Her demonic laughter could be heard throughout the city.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I can't get her out of my head! Those eyes, that hair, those lips, those breasts,' he sighed and tried to concentrate on his packing once again thinking about that smile.  
  
'I'll be leaving tomorrow and I can't even pack because of her *sigh* I'll probably never even see her again,' he went back to working. He did though, have the strangest feeling that he would see her again, soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes:  
Well? How's chapter 1? Don't worry, I hope to have more of what you want in this next chapter, I'll hurry with it. But I need feedback, so please email me!  
  
  



	3. Broken Heart Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, so please don't sue me. Kitana Kiro and Alyssa Majere do belong to me though, so don't take them! :)  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
"*action while talking*"  
  
  
  
Darien sighed as he sat in his seat on the airplane. He could still hear here bawling and frowned. He concentrated on the book he held, trying to shut out that awful noise. He didn't even notice when a girl sat next to him. She tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Is that book really that interesting?" She asked him with a giggle. He turned around and couldn't believe his eyes. It was her, the woman he had bumped into.  
"Umm, yea, yes, no I mean, no it's not," Darien stuttered. She chuckled.   
"Well, I guess you'll just have to talk to me the ride since your book isn't interesting," she said with a smile.  
"You ah are sitting here?" He asked sounding a little to hopeful. 'Don't forget about Serena!' his mind yelled at him. 'How can I? I can still hear her crying,' he struck back.  
"Yes I am. By the way, I'm Alyssa Majere," She said extending her hand. He looked at it dumbly then slowly shook her hand.  
"Darien Chiba," he said.  
"It is very nice to meet you Darien," she said.   
"You too," He answered.  
  
  
  
"Thank you for flying with us. Please do not unbuckle your seatbelts until the plane has come to a complete stop," the pilot announced.  
Alyssa was asleep on Darien's shoulder. 'She's so beautiful and peaceful looking like that, I don't want to wake her up,' he thought to himself while gently stroking her hair. Her eyes flickered open.  
"We're there," Darien said softly. She smiled.  
"It's good to be home," She said. They got their stuff and walked of the plane.  
"Where are you staying Darien?" Alyssa asked him.  
"Umm, well I'm not sure yet, I was planning on a hotel," he said looking around for one.  
"Better idea, you can stay at my place, I have plenty of room," She suggested.  
"No, I couldn't inconvenience you," Darien said, bursting with joy.  
"Trust me, its no inconvenience. I get lonely in that big house all by myself, and this way you won't have to waste your money," Alyssa said grinning.  
"Are you sure?" Darien asked. Alyssa nods.  
"Positive," she answered.  
"Only fools are positive," He said grinning.  
"Then I guess I'm a fool," She said laughing and started to take him to her house. 'Perfect' she thought.  
  
  
Alyssa led him past a street full of mansions and finally stopped at the biggest one on the street.  
"Well, this is it. Welcome to my humble home," She said bowing.  
"This is your home? It's so big," Darien said looking at the huge house.  
"Yeah, a little too big for my taste, but when my parents died they left it to me so...," She said with a frown. She opened up the gate by pushing a few buttons and taking his hand, lead him to the front door. She opened the door.  
"Like a tour?" She said with a giggle.  
"Yeah, sure," Darien answered looking around.  
"Okay, this way she said not letting go of his hand. "This is the commons, it's like a normal house's living room, but much bigger," she said chuckling. "Here's the dining room and the kitchen," Alyssa said waving her hand to each. Taking him through the glass doors they went into the "Jungle" or the backyard. "There are many gardens out here, there's the gazeebo and the swimming pool and spa. Maybe we can go swimming later," she said smiling. He nodded. She took him back inside. She showed him around the rest of the house and stopped in front of a room. "This room here is my room," she said opening the door, letting him get a quick peek, before closing it again. She then walked to the next room and opened the door motioning him inside. "This is your room," she said. The room was huge. There was an open door that led to a huge bathroom complete with a spa and a door on the other side a room the he didn't know where it lead to.  
"Wow," he said. She grinned.  
"I guess you should start to unpack? Then dinner?" She suggested.  
"Yeah, that would be great," he said with a smile.  
"Okay, I'll be next door, tell me when you're done," she said and walked out of his room. When the door closed he jumped into the air and said, "Yes!"  
  
  
She closed the door softly and put her back against it. She heard his outburst and giggled softly. 'Time to report to Kitana,' she said and entered into her own room. She picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
"Hello?" Kitana said.  
"Hi Kitana, we're here and I even got him to stay at my house. His room is right next to mine," Alyssa reported to her.  
"That's great, you're doing a wonderful job so far Alyssa, but I want him in your bed soon!" Kitana demanded.  
"Okay okay, I'll call you the day I do it so you can get Serena up here," Alyssa said with a sigh. 'I really don't want to do this, Darien is too good of a friend, or used to be, he just doesn't remember me.' She heard a knock on the door.  
"Bye," She said quickly and hung up. "Come in!" She said and the door opened to reveal her butler. "Oh, it's you John," she said. He raised his eyebrow.   
"Expecting someone else? Perhaps that man in the next room?"   
"Actually I was. His name is Darien Chiba, my new assignment. He'll be staying here for a while," Alyssa said.  
"You know, he looks very familiar, don't you think? He looks like Prince Darien from the Silver Millenium," John said with a faraway look on his face.  
"That's because it is Prince Darien," she said softly. He looked at her.  
"What?" John asked.  
"It is him I just know it is, but trust me, he doesn't recognize me. I doubt he even remembers me," she said looking down. John, seeing this, came over and put his arm around her shoulder.  
"Alyssa, it has been a very long time since the Silver Millenium, and the moon queen, Queen Serenity erased everyone's memory, remember?" John said, trying to cheer her up.  
"Yes, and somehow we remember everything. It seems strange that we can remember everything and no one else can. How do you know he does remember and that he just doesn't remember me?" Alyssa struck back.  
"I don't know why we remember Alyssa, but I do know one thing: you were his best friend and his first love. He probably just needs some reminding," John said gently. Alyssa turned and hugged him.  
"And now I have to do something horrible. The only reason I took this job is because I missed him. Now I have to seduce him and break Serena's heart. I was friends with Serena too, I can't hurt them like this. I still love him John and since I love him, I can't hurt him," She said crying on his shoulder. He patted her back.  
"You'll know what to do when it comes up, okay?" he asked. She nodded. "Good, I'm going to tell Bessie to make enough for another person. Be strong princess, everything will turn out fine," He said, kissed her on the head and walked out of the room, bumping into Darien who was just about to knock on the door.  
"Excuse me sir," John said and Darien nodded. Alyssa gestured him inside the room.  
"Who was that old man?" Darien asked looking back over his shoulder.  
"My butler, John," She said wiping her eyes and sniffling involuntarily. Darien noticed this.  
"Alyssa, what's wrong?" He asked with a worried look on his face. She shook her head and forced a smile.  
"Nothing is wrong Darien, let's go downstairs, k?" She said and took him out of the room.  
"Downstairs, how did we get upstairs?" He asked. She smiled.  
"When we were outside we went up stairs and then we went through a door, right? *he nods* Well, when we went up those stairs we went upstairs," She said with a giggle. Darien smacked himself on the forehead.  
"Of course! I'm so dumb!" He said and laughed. They walked down the stairs and were met by John.  
"Dinner is ready," He said and walked towards the dining room.  
"Hope you're hungry," Alyssa said to Darien who nodded.  
"Very hungry," He said with a smile. They then entered the dining room and sat down.  
"This is a small table for such a big room," He said with amusement in his voice.  
"Yeah, I got rid of that huge table my parents had when I was growing up. It always seemed pointless to have such a big table for just 3 people, of course it was good when there was company, but still. And now, since it's just me, it seems even more pointless, so I got rid of it. I also think this house is way too big for just one person, but it was what my parents wanted me to have, so I keep it," She said with a small smile. Some servants then brought out their food. "Thank you Carrie, Dana." She said with a big smile.  
"It is very good to have you back home Alyssa," They said with smiles. She nodded and they left.   
"Dig in," Alyssa said to Darien, gesturing to the food. He smiled ((A.N. they seem to be doing that a lot, lol)) and obligded. She also got some food and started eating. He looked at her, her head was down, her hair was framing her face, while she cut her steak.  
"Have we met sometime before all this? It feels as if I've met you somehow," Darien said with a confused look on his face. She looked up, her face full of hope.  
"Yes, yes we have," She said with a big grin. "After dinner, let's take a walk, and I'll explain it all to you," she said and went back to her dinner. Darien gave her a curious look, but nodded and went to his meal also. 'It is so strange,' Darien thought.  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well, due to my little announcement my inbox has been full of emails with support and encouragement. I also have received reviews that were all encouraging and kind. Due to this sudden support I have decided (obviously) to continue my story. I would like to thank everyone who wrote to me or wrote a review. It's good to know that the people who like my story outrule the people who don't like it. How'd you like this chapter? Did it surprise you? I know that in the prologue and in Chapter 1 I made Alyssa out as a bad guy, but she really isn't, as you can hopefully tell by this chapter. Please review!!!  



	4. Broken Heart Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do however own Kitana Kiro and Alyssa Majere, so please don't take them.:)  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
"*action while talking*"   
surely you get that by know, right?  
  
  
  
  
Alyssa watched him finish eating with aprehension. She had been very happy when he had remembered her, but know she was nervous. 'What if he doesn't believe me or what if he gets mad?' She thought silently. Darien put his napkin down.  
"My compliments to the chef," He said with a smile and got up. "Now how about that walk?" He asked. Alyssa nodded and got up, walking out of the room.   
'I just need to be strong. I can do this!' she thoguht while unknowingly clenching her hands. She went out the front door and through the gate without even looking back to see if Darien was following her, she was lost in thought. 'How should I tell him?' She wondered.  
"Hey Alyssa! Wait up!" Darien yelled. She looked behind and saw him trying to catch up to her. "What's the hurry?" He asked with amusement when he finally caught up.  
"Sorry, I didn't realize I was going that fast," She said softly looking down. Darien frowned, he didn't like the way this was going so far.  
"Alyssa what's wrong, you can tell me," Darien said gently. Alyssa looked up and saw the truth in his eyes.  
"You asked me if we had met before this, right? *he nods* Well a very long time ago there was a very peaceful time called the Silver Millenium," Alyssa began.  
"How do you know about that?" Darien asked with a confused look.  
"I was there. I was the princess of the next solar system. We grew up together," Alyssa started but Darien cut her off.  
"Yes, I remember now! Our parents arranged that we would grow up together so that we could one day be married. We were best friends and we...," Darien said.  
"Yes, the thing we wish we didn't remember. We were each other's first love. Then I had to go to my solar system for a couple of years for an improtant mission and when I came back to Earth your parents said you weren't there, you were at the moon. So where did I go Darien? The moon and what did I find there?" Alyssa said on the verge of crying.  
"No, please don't say anymore, we both know what happened, it doesn't need to be repeated," Darien said, looking away.  
"So I went to the moon and there you were kissing Princess Serenity. So what did I do? I whispered quietly my good wishes to the both of you and ran away from there," She was crying now, the tears falling out of her eyes and rolling down her face and finally falling off her face. "I decided then it didn't matter to me who you were with, as long as you were happy. I went back to my kingdom and we were attacked by Queen Beryl. But you didn't know any of that did you Darien?" Alyssa said quietly and not waiting for his answer she ran away. She ran until she got to the ocean. Slowing down to a quick walk she went to the ocean's edge, letting the waves envelop her sandled feet and feeling peacefulness wash over her. Her tears slowed down until only one tear slid down her face. The sun was setting and with it over the ocean the most beautiful sight was seen. She shivered as a breeze tickled her tear stained face and wrapped her jacket tighter around her body, the ocean always calmed her down, even when she had seen Darien kissing Princess Serenity that first time, the ocean was what had helped her. She was one with the ocean or so it seemed. Sighing she started to turn around when strong hands took her in his arms and hugged her tightly.   
"I am so sorry Alyssa," Darien choked out and she ran her fingers up and down his back.  
"It's okay Darien, you didn't know she said and tried to pull away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena watched the girl run to the ocean and gradually calm down, her tears finally stopping to one. 'She really is beautiful just like Kitana said, but she also looks so innocent. She doesn't look like a person that would try to seduce my Darien,' Serena thought with wonder. She gasped at what she saw. Darien was dtanding behind the girl about to rouch her shoulder when the girl turned around and Darien hugged her.  
"I'm so sorry," She heard Darien say, but she couldn't hear the girl's response. She did see the girls's hands going up and down Darien's back though. Jealousy exploded inside her. 'How dare she!' She thought, clenching her hands. 'Wait a second, this can't be right,' Serena thoguht with confusion as the girl now tried to pull away from Darien. 'What is she doing?' She thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alyssa tried to pull away from the hold Darien had on her, but he wouldn't budge. "Darien let go," She said quietly.  
"No, if I let you go, you'll leave me again," Darien said.  
"Let go of me Darien," Alyssa said sternly and sighed at his surprised look. He let go of her. "Darien, I need to tell you something. This woman named Kitana hired me to--," She stopped in mid sentence and fell forward clutching her throat. Kitana walked out of the trees and laughed.  
"You little bitch! How dare you think you could betray me and just get away with it!! I'm not some little school yard brat, no, you're dealing with the big kids, and with the big kids she cooperate and get punished," Kitana said with a sneer. She walked over to Alyssa and turned her over.  
"Who are you?" Demanded Darien.  
"I am Kitana Kiro and I'll take this little traitor now," She said picking up Alyssa.  
"NO! Let go of her!" Darien yelled. Kitana laughed hysterically and pushed him out of the way.  
"Stop right there! How dare you--," Sailor Moon began but Kitana cut her off.  
"Oh shut up you stupid Sailor Moon or should I say Serena!" Kitana sneered and threw a bolt at her. Sailor Moon screamed and jumped out of the way.  
"How do you know who I am?" Sailor Moon demanded, still trying to dodge bolts.  
"You stupid, stupid girl, don't you even recognize me? You are such a hypocripe. She hang all over other girl's boyfriends, but when another girl hangs all over your Darien you get very mad and jealous," Kitana spit out at her. She threw one huge bolt at Sailor Moon before looking back at Darien, who was watching helplessly on the ground, grinning, and disappearing, taking Alyssa with her.  
"NO!" Darien yelled but she was already gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes:  
Well, there ya go, Chapter 3. Sorry that this one was so short, I'll try to make the next chapter much longer. So how'd you like it? Please review and tell me if you like it, I really like to hear people say that they like it, it makes me want to write it more. Well, see ya in Chapter 4!! :)  



	5. Broken Heart Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.  
  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
*action while talking or thinking*  
{Flashback} indicates the beginning of a flashback  
[End Flashback] indicates the flashback's end (duh!)  
  
  
  
{Flashback}  
  
Walking at a brisk pace, which was most unlady-like, especially for a princess, the smiling figure continued down the hallways of the Moon Palace searching for someone she hadn't seen in two years.   
  
'I haven't seen him in so long, I can't believe I was able to come back, back to him again, on our anniversary no less!' The long silver hair whipped around her small frame as a sudden chilly wind swept past her. 'That can't be good,' She thought to herself. She always was slightly supersticious and a sudden chill couldn't be good. She brushed past those thoughts.  
  
'I'm going to see the one I love, the one I love so much, what could possibly be wrong?' She turned the corner and had to grip the wall to steady herself. There in front of her very eyes, was the one she loved so dearly passionatly embraced in the arms of her best friend. Not only a passionate embrace, but a passionate kiss as well. She smothered a sob and took a deep breath.   
  
"Aishiteru Darien. My best wishes to you and Serenity,"   
  
With that said, or rather whispered, she turned around quickly and fled from the kingdom, barely reaching her carriage before collapsing in a sobbing heap.  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
~~  
  
Alyssa was vaguely aware of the cold, hard floor pressing against her body, as her blank eyes filled with life, the flashback seemingly over. It was then that she noticed the ache in her throat and the throbbing pain in her wrists and ankles, not to mention the massive migraine.   
  
She groaned and tried to lift herself from the ground but only succedded in causing more pain. Shaking her head in confusion she looked down and saw her wrists and ankles in shackles.   
  
'Huh? What's going on? What happened?' She thought, desperately trying to remember. She swallowed, trying to get some moisture in her throat but the sharp pain in her neck told her otherwise, and it also was the source of her rememberance.  
  
'I've been kidknapped, Kitana took me after she saw I was going to betray her, *sigh* and I told Darien about our past.'  
  
She didn't notice her kidnapper slip into the room and sneak around behind her until the shot had already punctured her skin. Her eyes drooped and the effects began to take place as she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
~~  
  
{Flashback}  
  
She blindly ran out of the Palace, stumbling into her carriage, and swiftly slamming the door.  
  
"GO!" Her voice commanded, full of anguish and sorrow.  
  
"Where princess?" Todo asked, turning around to glance at her, his face contorting in worry.  
  
"Home," She managed to choke out before collapsed in unconsiousness.  
  
Images of what she had seen replayed in her mind over and over again, haunting her. She whimpered and cried out unable to supress her sorrow any longer. 'It's like he's died. I can't be with him either way...' Suddenly strong arms surrounded her slim frame and gently picked her up. She cautiously opened her eyes and sighed with relief when she saw John, her butler. She slowly got out of his arms, forced a smile, and walked into the palace, her palace, at a quick pace. She held her tears back until she met her destination, the ocean.   
  
Looking out she saw the waves rolling softly, the sound soothing her. She let the tears come freely now and was surprised when they stopped after a couple minutes. She smiled and climbed down the balcony. 'John would kill me if he knew I was doing this,' But the thought was lost in the back of her mind. She jumped, her padded feet not making a sound, and crept to the ocean. Taking her shoes off and lifting her dress to her knees, she let the waves envelop her bare legs and feet. A sense of peace rushed over and she smiled again despite herself. 'As long as he's happy,' She repeated over and over again in her mind.   
  
"Yes, as long as he's happy, I'm happy" She said out loud. Slowly she turned around, put back on her shoes and climbed back on the balcony. She turned around to gaze at the ocean one last time and was horrified at what she say.  
  
"No, it can't be," She whispered as she saw Queen Beryl's minions crossing the sea.  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
~~  
  
Sailor Moon detransformed and rushed over to Darien, she had barely been able to dodge that last bolt, but she did.   
  
"Darien, Darien, are you ok?" She asked him, putting her arms around him, trying to get him up.   
  
"You followed me, why? You don't trust me?" He said with anger in his eyes. She looked surprised.  
  
"It's not that I didn't trust you," She said, fiddling with her hands.  
  
"Then what is it Serena?" He said, much harsher than he had wanted to. She flinched.  
  
"I..," She began. He shook his head, sneering.  
  
"Fine Serena, just fine," He said and got up, brushing off his pants and then walking away. She got a look of horror on her face, and rushed up to him, clinging on his shoulder.  
  
"What? No, what do you mean?" She practically begged him, her eyes pleading. His eyes softened at those eyes, but grew stern again.  
  
"Alyssa was my best friend and my first love, I'm not going to let her be hurt," He said walking away from her.   
  
"She was my friend too you know Darien," Serena said, herself getting angry. "She was my friend too, I'm not going to let her get hurt either Darien. I believe that if we work together we can get her back faster than by ourselves, but since you're obviously so disgusted with me...," She trailed off, her anger dissolving into tears, running down her face. ((A.N. not her usual tears, quiet, and mature ones))  
  
Darien turned around and saw the truth in her eyes, and his heart softened when he saw that she really thought he was disgusted with her. He sighed and drew her into a hug, her head immediately resting on his chest.   
  
"I'm I got angry with you, I'm not disgusted with you. I just don't know... you see I still love her, but I love you also... I just don't know," Darien said softly.   
  
"Don't worry, we'll find her, and then you can make your decision," Serena said pulling away from him. "But right now we need to find where she is, so I propose we get to work," She said with a small smile. He looked at her dumbly. 'This isn't Serena. The person in front of me is way too mature to be Serena,' He thought, but nodded and started to walk towards Alyssa's house with Serena following close behind.   
  
Serena looked away, following behind Darien, fresh tears stinging her eyes. 'I don't deserve him,'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Ok, so here's the chapter that so many people have been wanting. Right now I have no idea what is going to happen next, I just write and whatever comes out, comes out. I don't know who he's going to choose yet, I don't know at all. I honestly don't think that Serena deserves him, I've always thought that and hated her, but for some reason in this chapter I made her really mature. But like I said, I have no idea what is going to happen next or when the next chapter will be out. Please, please please review. I really want to know what you think. Oh and will be accepting flames now if people want to send them I've learned a lot from other authors about flames since the fake chapter 2, *snicker* you should see what I do to them. It usually involves me laughing hysterically, emailing them with my comment and then making me write more of the stuff they don't like just to make them mad. So if you want to flame me, go ahead, you'll just be laughed at. *grins* Ok then, Bye!!  
  
-celeste  



	6. Broken Heart Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters.  
  
"Talking"  
'thinking'  
*action*  
{Flashback} - beginning of a flashback  
[End Flashback] - end of a flashback  
  
  
  
Aquamarine eyes opened slowly and closed in pain. A hard slap to the face and those eyes opened again, flashing with anger. 'I'm being taken somewhere,' she thought subconciously while glaring at her captor in defiance.   
  
"Now Princess, cooperate or you will you will be forced to cooperate," Kitana said, a mocking smile on her face. The eyes widened at being called "Princess" but then narrowed.  
  
"What are you going to do to me," She said as calmly as possible considering the current situation. Kitana just looked at her with an unreadable expression and motioned for the people holding her to start walking. Her eyes darted back and forth between Kitana, her other captors and the walls around her, trying to figure out where she was. She sucked in her breath when a large door was opened revealing a large room with a chair that had straps and a table with many tools to inflict countless ways of toture.   
  
Kitana motioned to the chair and Alyssa felt herself being placed down and then the staps going around her lags, arms,waist and neck, making it difficult to breath. She watched as Kitana walked over the table and seemed to make a decision beofre snatching up a small dagger and walking back over to her. Alyssa's eyes darted between the dagger and Kitana's eyes.   
  
"Now then," Kitana began.  
  
~~  
  
Papers were scattered across the bed as he growled in frustration, throwing the papers everywhere.  
  
"This isn't helping," He said glaring at the papers. The girl beside him sighed, her long blonde hair, slipping over her shoulders.  
  
"You never know, there might be some usefull information in those papers you just crumbled," She said eyeing the now deformed papers on the other side of the room. He just looked down, his shoulders slumped. She edged closer to him cautiously and then proceeded to massage his back softly. He turned his head sharply to glance at her, then smiled and let himself relax.  
  
"We won't be able to do anything for her if you keep ruining our only source of information," She said gently, practically whispering in his ear. He sighed in defeat and got up abruptly to pick up the crumpled papers. Glancing at one briefly his eyes widened in surprise.   
  
"That's it!" He yelled.  
  
~~  
  
Kitana fingered the dagger in her hand and then slowly reached her hand out to touch Alyssa's face. Her eyes softened, then hardened and she once again struck her.  
  
"That is for ever giving me the reason to trust you," Kitana said with a snarl. Alyssa glared at Kitana.  
  
"It was your choice to trust me, I never gave any indication that you had to," She shot back , which earned her another slap and the dagger pressed firmly against her cheek.  
  
"Don't think I won't do it," Kitana threatened, the blade pressing farther against Alyssa's cheek. The defiance in Alyssa'a eyes seemed to weaken slightly as her eyes lowered.   
  
"It would be a pity to ruin such a pretty face," Kitana continued and hesitatedly withdrew the dagger. "Now either you answer my questions, or you get a nice scar, your decision," Kitana said carefully fingering the blade again. Alyssa looked up, the look of defiance back in her eyes.  
  
"Now then, we'll start simple, then get more complex. What is your name?" Kitana asked.  
  
"You know my name," Alyssa said glaring at her. Kitana frowned and quickly moved the dagger from Alyssa's face to her arm, sliding it down, the blood gushing from the opened skin. Alyssa bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain.   
  
"We'll try this again, what is your name?" Kitana said slowly, gazing at the blood flowing down Alyssa's arm with great interest.  
  
"Alyssa Majere," Alyssa said, her eyes cast down.  
  
"Good. Now, who were you, during the Silver Millenium I mean," Kitana said, still looking at the blood.  
  
"Princess of the neighboring solar system," Alyssa whispered, looking away.  
  
"Correct. What was your relationship with Prince Darien of the Earth?"   
  
"He was my best friend," the voice trembled.   
  
"Yes and no, you didn't fully answer the question," Kitana snarled, taking the dagger and sliding it down the other arm. Alyssa let out a small cry and gripped the armrests.   
  
"Now then, again, what was your relationship with Prince Darien of the Earth," Kitana growled, glaring at Alyssa, daring her to try that again.  
  
"He was my best friend, my first love," Alyssa said, coughing.  
  
"That's better. How did you feel about Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom?"   
  
"She was a real good friend, my best after Darien,"  
  
"So, if all of you were supposedly such good friends, why would they betray and hurt you like that?" Kitana asked, her tone getting cold. When Alyssa didn't answer, she got angry, snatching her face and holding it firmly.  
  
"Why?" Her voice was angry.  
  
"One can not help when they fall in love," the voice sounded pained. Kitana grinned.  
  
"Hit a soft spot, ne?" Alyssa glared it response. Kitana's eyes flashed in anger and she slapped Alyssa across the face.  
  
"Why, if you know how it feels to be betrayed, did you betray me?" The voice all but screamed at Alyssa, who visibly flinched.  
  
"Love, I could not hurt him or her like that because I love him and she is too good of a friend to hurt that way. I only took the assignment to be near him again. I did not intend to betray you, it just ended up happening,,," The voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes:  
Ok, well there it is, the next chapter. Sorry it was so short, I really got stuck on this chapter. I appreciate all the reviews and emails, thanks. I like all writers get encouraged by reviews, so please continue reviewing!!  



	7. Broken Heart Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.  
  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
{Flashback}  
[end flashback]  
  
  
  
"That's it!" Darien jumped up, clutching the paper to his chest.  
  
"You found it?" Serena asked, rushing to his side. He merely nodded and showed her the paper. Her eyes skimmed the paper briefly before grinning widely and throwing her arms around Darien.   
  
"We did it," she mumbled into his chest.  
  
"It's not over yet..." He said, traveling his fingers through her hair. She nodded.  
  
"Any ideas?" She said, pulling back to look him in the face. He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes actually,"  
  
~~  
  
"I did not intend to betray you... it just happened," the voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"Well you now have the opportunity to make it up to me," Kitana's voice was soothing. Alyssa frowned at the sudden change. Kitana motioned to a man standing off to the side, who nodded and stepped forward, needle gleaming in the light. Alyssa eyes widened and she struggled to get out of her restraints. 'Who knows what whatever is in that needle will do to me,' She thought frantically.   
  
Without warning the needle punctured Alyssa's arm and she went limp in the chair. Kitana frowned.  
  
"Is it supposed to work that fast?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.   
  
"I suppose," the man replied, shrugging. She gestured for him to remove her restraints. As soon as the restraints were off Alyssa, she jumped up, punching the man square in the jaw and twirling around to give a roundhouse kick to Kitana who stumbled backwards. Seeing her opportunity, Alyssa dashed for the door.  
  
~~  
  
Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask crept through the shadows stopping in an alley before a run-down mansion. The whole town was deserted, and the gate in front of the mansion was swinging slightly.  
  
"Is that it?" Sailor Moon whispered. Tuxedo Mask nodded. ((A.N. I'm going to refer to them as Serena and Darien although they are in Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask form, it's just easier this way))   
  
Ever so cautiously they crept to the mansion, slipping through the gate. Stopping, they marveled at the fog and how suddenly sleepy they felt. Suddenly a running figure emerged from the fog, barreling straight into them.   
  
The figure lept up and was about to run off when Darien caught her leg, causing her to trip. Alyssa turned around to snap at the man when she discovered it was Darien and Serena.  
  
"No! You two need to get out of here! Who knows what will happen if she gets ahold of one of you!" Alyssa said, looking frantic.  
  
"Not without you Alyssa," Serena said softly, looking down. Alyssa shook her head.  
  
"I still have things I need to take care of, but you two need to leave NOW!" She gave Serena a light push as she said that. Just then a light caught her eye and she turned around fearfully.   
  
"NO!" Alyssa yelled and pushed Serena out of the way and bringing her hand out to counter the attack.   
  
Darien caught Serena as she fell and looked to Alyssa who was matching every blow with one of her own.  
  
"Go!" She commanded, tears sliding down her face. When she noticed Darien's hesitation, she tried a different approach. "Please Darien, I can't win if I have to worry about you and Serena's safety, please just go," She said softly. Nodding Darien turned on his heel and walked as quickly as possible through the gate.  
  
~~  
  
Darien stumbled through the gate, pulling Serena along with him.  
  
"Darien stop, we can't just leave her there alone!" Serena pleaded with him. But Darien kept running until they got to an alleyway far from the mansion.   
  
"I can't believe you just left her there. She was your BEST FRIEND!" Serena all but screamed at Darien, tears threatening to spill. "For all we know she could be dead by now," She looked away, finally allowing the tears to fall. Suddenly arms were wrapped around her waist and Darien's face was in her hair.  
  
"I know meatball-head, but I had to leave. She wouldn't have been able to win with us there. We were distracting her, she couldn't concentrate on beating Kitana with us there," he said gently. "Trust me, I didn't want to leave her, but I had no choice."  
  
Serena turned around to face him and her face softened. 'He really does look upset' Gathering courage from Darien's actions, she brought her hands up around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Seeming to read her thoughts, Darien leaned down and kissed her firmly on the lips.  
  
~~  
  
((A.N. I wanted to right the fight scene between Kitana and Alyssa, really I did, but I'm not good at action scenes. So after several attemps, I'm just going to start this after the battle is over. Gomen nasai!!))  
  
Alyssa stared at the pile of ash where her opponent had once been and shuddered. It had been close and Alyssa had to use every technique she knew, but she was unable to stop Kitana without killing her. Using the little strengh she had, she turned into the princess she used to be so long ago.   
  
She murmured some words and disappeared, only to reappear at the corner of the alleyway where Serena and Darien were. She peered around the corner and saw her two friends kissing. She smiled slightly and turned to John, who had appeared after she had teleported to her present location.   
  
"Everything is as it should be," she whispered, tears forming. He nodded. "Can I at least say goodbye?" She asked, looking sadly at her two best friends.  
  
"Of course your majesty,"  
  
Nodding she walked to where Darien and Serena were in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm afraid it is time for me to leave," She said. Darien looked up.  
  
"No, you can't leave. You're my best friend, and I just found you, you can't leave now," He argued looking to Serena for support. Serena shook her head sadly.  
  
"I don't think she would be leaving if she had the choice Darien," Alyssa nodded at this. Darien frowned and jumped up, pulling her into a hug.  
  
"It's not fair," He whispered.   
  
"I know," She said, and pulled back. "I'll miss you," She said softly. At that, he embraced her again tears falling down his cheeks. He relectantly let go of her and Serena got up.  
  
"Take care of him," Alyssa whispered into Serena's ear when they hugged. Serena nodded and whipped her eyes.  
  
Chuckling, Alyssa looked at her two friends. "Oh come now, you'll see me again, that I promise," She then walked to John and nodded.   
  
While they disappeared, Alyssa's faint voice could be heard. "I'll miss you both, but I'll see you again, I promise,"  
  
With that she was gone, and Serena and Darien could only hold each other and remember.  
  
*Owari*  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well, it's over. I had a really hard time finishing this and I wasn't pleased with the chapter at all, but it will have to do. I'm not sure about a sequel, I don't know what I would do for one. If anyone has any ideas, email me. Also, many people have been emailing me asking what Alyssa looks like. Well, she looks like the girl in the picture below except her hair is silver not pink, and her eyes are "aquamarine" colored, not gray.  
  
I could've made this story a lot longer, I had some ideas, but as you can see from this chapter, my sailor moon writing skills are practically gone. I'm now going to be writing Gundam Wing fics, so if any of you people like GW, then check my fics out, k?Well, I guess that's it! Thanks to anyone who read this story. Don't forget to review!!  
  
-celeste melina   
  
p.s. I used to be just celeste then I found that there were about 7 other people using that name, so I changed it. Didn't mean to confuse anyone...  
  
  



End file.
